


Undeniable Campbell Obedience

by Scrange



Series: Holby City Spoof Scenes [6]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Buckle - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: BDSM References, F/F, Other, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrange/pseuds/Scrange
Summary: [one of a series of Holby City spoof scenes - all iconic dialogues (mostly between Bernie and Serena) which are hopefully recognisable. All are written keeping as closely as possible to the original, but with wildly, and generally ridiculously, divergent meanings. This is the 'confined to theatre' scene from E18 S48 - sorry, I got a bit carried away with the idea of confinement! Extremely silly BDSM parody. It was written just after Hanssens's departure some episodes later - his words about reappearing when needed sparked the comparison with Nanny McPhee]Wherein our heroines retreat to their shared dungeon in the cellars of Holby, and do unspeakable things to each other. Their recent escapades on the theatre floor have left both of them feeling rather shell-shocked. Something must be done.





	

*Dommenice - Holby’s effortlessly powerful blonde mistress - bursts into the dungeon she shares with Subrena - who she is delighted to find crouching on the floor, with a dog’s leash stuffed into her mouth*

Subrena

I locked the cage, mistress!

Dommenice

Oh, kink in the hospital, eh? You are a bad girl!

Subrena

Well, it takes one to know one, mistress.

Dommenice

*licks her lips, and with a shake of that stunning blonde mane, advances on her prey* My kind of slave!

Subrena

*with mock terror* Are you going to tie me in knots, mistress?

Dommenice

That’s the last thing I want to do … first, I’m going to give you a thorough shocking with these VF paddles, then I thought we’d indulge in a touch of furry play. You know how I like seeing you on your hands and knees …

*Subrena seems to be wincing slightly at this suggestion - Dommenice can’t quite divine if it’s in anticipation or pain - She was, she remembers with relish, a wild cougar during last night’s theatre scene, and those red marks on Subrena’s back are looking rather livid. Though of course, our Dommie really couldn’t care. Her Subbie was a bad, bad girl on the theatre floor, daring to express her forbidden desire and kiss her mistress back … now she deserves all the punishment she gets!*

You know, I whipped you because I wanted to. Beyond that, I wasn’t really spanking.

Subrena

*knowing she just has to utter that magic, safeword* Well, you didn’t hear me say ‘Hanssen McPhee’, did you?

Dommenice

*warming to her theme* True, and I can see how uncomfortable these handcuffs are making you … So I think we should take a short walk around the wards on this lead here, and I can show off your Undeniable Campbell Obedience. Do this now, and we’ll say no more about last night’s performance.

Subrena 

*thinks, but barely dares to utter* You, you want to forget that kiss ever happened? I’d rather play it endlessly on a fuzzy, lo-res looped YouTube video, while you hit my pause button til I can talk no more, ‘Hanssen McPhee’ be damned …. *swoons entirely, collapsing in a delightful brunette heap of shiny rubber, cuffs, corset and gimp mask ….*

*Dommenice knows it’s wise not to push too far … She, the bristly army medic with a messy emotional life, Subrena her tied-to-the-wall lesbisexual. As bottoms go, she’s a bit of a humdinger!*

Subrena

*stirring briefly from her swoon, whimpers* This isn’t exactly pre-watershed, is it?

Dommenice

We do make a tasty scene though. *raising her paddles once more* Here’s to keeping you confined in leather!


End file.
